sasukes past
by mustloveanime
Summary: REVIEW! please !sasuke's past he see and old friend that he hasn't seen in a while and this take him back through many flashback of memories with her kekiyo kekiyo was a fromer leaf ninja but is too scared cause of her past with sasuk!


Romance/action FLASHBACK- "Sasuke!" kekiyo was running towards him with a big smile. "What happened!" sasuke replied with a worried look on his face. "Remember the big entrance ceremony for the academy, my father said that he would come is your dad coming?!" " umm I think so… I hope he does." sasuke had a sad look on his face. Kekiyo hated when he was sad. "come on then lets go ask him!" she dragged sasuke into the house., . "there he is sasuke, go on!"kekiyo was trying to encourge sasuke "Father!" she quickly ran behind the door so that they could talk alone. Sasuke was blushing of nervousy he wasn't use to talking to his dad without itachi but, itachi was out on missions and he was always busy so he didn't even have time to talk to him. Kekiyo was by the door trying to hear as much as possible. "Father?"sasuke asked nervously "What is it?" he didn't seem annoyed but there was a weird akwardness to his voice. "Do you think you can come tomorrow to my entrance ceremony at the academy?"

His face was now serious as he was about to say something a a familar voice answer "Of course he will sasuke." It was itachi he already spotted kekiyo and told her to go home. Itachi had a very important mission the same day as the ceremony but was still requesting to go, that made sasuke's dad mad. " No itachi you have an important mission tomorrow!" "I know, but sasuke needs me after all I am his older brother right?" itachi answer without any sign off insecurity of himself. Sasuke's dad was staring at itachi for a while and answer in a voice of defeat " very well then." He sounded dissapontment which filled sasuke with gulit of even asking anything. The next day he walked down to the docks thinking if he should tell them to not come at all.Then a young pretty voice tap him in the shoulder "What's the matter sasuke?" It was kekiyo, she was always there for him even if she wasn't an uchiha. Since her mom was good friends with his mom she always came over to his house. " it's just that father seem so mad to even come to my ceremony". He had his head down feeling mad at himself."It"s not your fault I mean isn't suppose to come anyways he souldn't be mad at something so stupid!" her voice was filled with knowledge the teachers at the academy love her for her charm and intelligence. "Maybe"…… his voice was full of regret, Sasuke liked her helping him when he needed it. he took a deep breath " Hey stop being so sad you should happy cause your mom told me to tell you that I'll be sleeping over cause my mommy is going on a misssion and my dad we'll leave right after the ceremony tomorrow so we have all day to play!" sasuke loved when kekiyo slept over because she never made it boring. He now wore a big smile on his face. "kay!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"So what's the mission about kakashi sensei?" sakura asked as they were about to go on there first real mission out of the village but kakashi didn't explain very much to them. "It's kind of a surprise." They headed off, naruto with his hyper self, sakura looking around with curosity and sasuke with eyes closed and his arms crossed not caring at all. They reached the land of fire and then kakashi stopped as if something was following them. "were here." He walked into the forest. " what are you talking about?"naruto said, they soon saw a city behind the forest it was beautiful it was a type of city that wasn't really visited very much. "can you tell us now kakashi sensei?"sakura had enough of his secret mission, she was determined to find out what was going on. "okay but I'll only tell some part of this mission." We have to pick up a special person to take to the leaf it was a favor that someone very close to the hokage asked of him so it's a pretty important mission." " but your still not tellin us the full story!" sakura stared at kakashi with firece eyes for a few seconds. " sorry , can't tell you." Sakura fell on her head anime style . angerly she slapped the wall near her, it just made kakashi laugh. "don't worry you'll find out soon!" They walked down a long narrow path and saw HER.

A FAMILAR PAST

There was a beautiful girl she was sitting on a bench, she she stood up and smiled. she had an exquisited body,memorizing blue eyes that looked like water and a perfect smile. Her hair was dark black and it reached up to her back. . Naruto was staring at her in amazment. Sasuke reconized her right away. he tried to remember her completely. Kakashi introduced her as sasuke remember her name was kekiyo. Kakashi explained that the hokage's old apprentice had asked to take her daughter/apprentice and give her a squad to team up with so she can learn the way of the leaf and she was with squad 7 temporarily. Naruto had dazed he only heard parts of kakashi's explaination.Kekiyo had noticed his face was dazed. "umm is he okay?" kakashi and sakura started laughing Kekiyo?…. Sasuke was thinking about the old times he had spent with her………

FLASHBACK

"YAY!" we have all day together sasuke." Sasuke blushed because of what she said. It felt as if she liked him and he liked her too, "yeah that's great." He said in a fake way." In a normal day she would of noticed but today she was extra happy, so she didn't notice at all. "so what are we going to do?" sasuke asked nervously. well I thought we would go see a movie and then we might practice our suriken justu if you want?" she sounded a little bit more nervous now. "sure if you want." Sasuke replied "kek…. " Come On!" as he was about to say something but she ran off she wasn't known for staying in the same place for long. When they entered the theaters it was almost empty while the movie was playing sasuke was thinking if he should kiss her or tell her how he feels first, but everytime he tried he got to nervous and stopped. Kekiyo notice that he was trying to kiss her and stopped caring about the movie and more about what he was doing. " sasuke?" kekiyo asked trying not to blush. " yes" sasuke was sure that he would do it this time. Kekiyo panicked as he felt him getting closer so she said the first thing that came to her mind "I..I'm ggeting bored wanna go ppractice our jjustu?" she stood up and walked out gesturing for him to hurry. When she tured around her face was completely red. "ha ha ha!" kekiyo was full energy so she had no trouble practicing, but sasuke was just watching her in amazement in reality kekiyo was way better than him but she always tried to be second at everthing so that sasuke can be at the topp of his class to make his father happy. "do ya wanna go now your looking kinda of bored?" kekiyo asked "It's okay im fine ."sasuke shyly replied " kekiyo..?" she went over to him and sat next to him looking at him with her blue inocent eyes which made sasuke more nervous"ugh.. um do you mind if I do something?" "u……" before she could say any thing he had kiss her there warm lips touched together for only seconds.They both blushed when there lips pulled apart and then there was an akward silence. Kekiyo grabbed his hand and put it on her cheek. she close her eyes and sighed "thank you…." She said in almost a whisper. That was the last day of peace they had with each other……..

END OF FLASHBACK

Kekiyo, sasuke, sakura,kakashi and naruto were walking back to the leaf village. As they were walking kekiyo was thinking of were she had heard that name before "(gasp)! She now remembered everything she not only remembered the good things but also that horrible tragic dayshe was completely dazed everything in her mind was swirling around and she fainted naruto didn't notice so he almost dropped her but sasuke caught her berfore she hit the ground. Sasuke carried her to a bench near them. "why do you think she fainted"? sakura asked kakashi but didn't answer he wasn't sure about her past all he knew was that kekiyo already knew sasuke.

When kekiyo woke up she was in a hospital bed she already sensed that she was surrounded by people with opening her eyes so she sat up with opening them she hated her eyes she thought they brought to much attention to her. She opened her eyes and saw sakura and naruto near her and sasuke in the background leaning on the door. "wow you have beautiful eyes!" sakura said " oh.. thanks you have pretty eyes too."kekiyo blush her face was pale with her rosy cheeks that made her look like a model. " not as pretty as yours they look like water!" kekiyo giggled her laugh was like a beautiful piece of music she got up she was wearing the same clothles "were did kakashi go?' she looked around " he went to a meeting" sasuke replied in a low voice . "do you think I could I get a tour of the village?" " yes kakashi sensei said that our next mission is to indroudce you to the village!" Naruto said in a excited voice

The next day kakashi had went to some important mission in a another village. It was a beautiful Day and every one was going to meet at the ichiraku ramen shop because that's the first place naruto showed kekiyo. When she walked there she looked around and felt at home and good memories filled her head she noticedOnly naruto was there "hi!" he said in a eager tone " good morning naruto." Naruto blushed and stayed silent. Kekiyo wasn't too happy that sasuke hadn't said anything to her about there past together and she felt as if they were mad at each other but there was nothing to really be mad at. They waited for 15 minutes and sasuke ans sakura showed up. sasuke seem mad he had a look of dippapontment in his face, sakura followed face was happy and she smiled cheerfully at kekiyo and naruto. "good morning kekiyo!" "morning!" kekiyo said cheerfully "so where does the tour begin?" sakura asked "Where ever you want." Kekiyo said eagerly "we'll what about the place with the hokage's faces on it?" sakura suggested "that's fine."kekiyo said politely " sakura was really happy to have a girl on the team for a while so that she could talk to her unlike sasuke and naruto. "lets get going then!" sakura smiled looking around at the beautiful day . kekiyo was eager as well she had never been apart of a team before and she's never felt accepted so much, but she still feels as though she's misssing something , something important…… " here we are the hokgage's faces" naruto said with a admiring voice. It was a beautiful day at the leaf "it looks so authentic and peaceful". It was kekiyo's dream to go back to the village The wind was blowing hard and it blew the leaves everywhere it was the most tranquil time she's had in years. "Are you getting bored we could go some where else if you want i need to pick up something my mom made anyways!?" sakura was getting bored herself since she's kind of tired of seeing the same thing everyday. "well no, but if you want to you can go…. your look a little tired. " "well I'll be right back i just wanna get dumplings to eat so we can share them my mom makes the best dumplings!" sakura smiled and ran the other way back to her house "I"LL BE RIGHT BACK!" kekiyo was left with naruto and sasuke. She wanted to get to know them more it was really akward because no one was talking at first but then naruto got up the nerve to introduce himself. "Hi i'm Naruto Uzumaki and i wanna be hokage some day!" he wore a big smile, it reminded kekiyo of sasuke when they were little. "Hi naruto I'm kekiyo and i wanna become an official ninja of the village hidden in the leaves!" they both were laughing she now was in love with naruto she thought he was like a little brother she always wanted! "so…. Naruto?? Kekiyo asked nervously "ugh…. yyes!!… i mean yes? Naruto said even more nervous than her "why do you think sasuke's mad?" she said in a almost a whisper. "oh.. he's always like that!" he whispered back. "oh really?" kekiyo looked at him with curious eyes she had never seen him like this it was sad in a way but he had grown up he wasn't the same old sasuke he was actually really handsome it made her blush to think about that because she had seen tsunade with alot of guys and it just made her think about her first kiss with sasuke. "hey! Guys over here!" sakura was waving at them below she had a basket of dumpling in her hand. "huh, oh its sakura let's go! Come lets go down!" kekiyo was in a trance and sasuke looked at her with hatered in his eyes but kekiyo just blushed they ran down to meet sakura and the whole time they were eating everyone stayed quiet except for sakura. "hey you guys what's wrong?!" "huh oh nothing sakura were just sleepy." Naruto said "kekiyo?" sakura asked with curiousity in her eyes she was in another trance but this time she wasn't coming out of it. "kekiyo!?" sakura was getting anoyed now and tried to shake her but she stood up and before you know it she was behind sakura "oh im sorry sakura i was just day dreaming" she wore a smile but inside she felt embarrassed. "wow your fast!" naruto said with excitement "yeah i didn't even see you stand up or anything!" sakura said

"umm… thanks… you know im getting tired" kekiyo smiled and stood up again. "i should go!" she was gone before anyone could blink. "where did she go?" naruto asked "don't you see that she went to sleep!" sakura yelled at naruto "but why is she feelin bad?" naruto face was confused and he felt like he had done something wrong. "i don't know." Sakura face was looking the skt wondering about the story kakashi had told her before

MINI FLASHBACK "okay sakura i want you to take care of kekiyo!" kakashi told sakura outside of kekiyo hospital room "okay! So what are we suppose to do?" sakura asked "well anything just say that it was something I assiged you to do okay?" kakashi said "hey but wait…… where are you going?" sakura asked . "umm i'm going to a very important place for a very important mission!" kakashi said with a stupid look on his face "okay then but….. i know you know why she fainted!" sakura reliped her face was looking straight at kakashi. "fine fine i'll tell you but don't say you heard this from me, they were childhood friends and i think that sasuke' s brother killed kekiyo's parents most people though that he killed her too but one of the legendary sainin and the 3rd hokage's old apperentice, Tsunade had found her four years ago and trained her as one of her own children, so thats why she we had to pick her up because she asked the hokage to take her in because she had some buisness to take care of. " oh!, but that still doesn't explain why she fainted!"

"we'll maybe she just remembered him and though of all the bad memoried which made her fainted,…. Don't worry so much sakura everythings gonna be fine kakashi wore a big smile. "okay." Sakura was tried so didn't bother asking to much. "well bye!" In a second he was gone.

END OF FLASHBACK

The next day…..

"hi naruto sorry about yesterday…." Kekiyo shyly said to him. "ugh…" naruto was frozen in his tracks …. A pretty girl in my house…… naruto thought. "ummm yeah iitts''ss ffine!" naruto said almost shouting "i'm sorry…" kekiyo felt tears coming to her eyes she put her head down and tried not to cry but wasn't very good at it cause she fell to her knees and cried. sasuke was there he was going to naruto house to ask for kakashi. "get up stop crying!" sasuke said rudely to kekiyo "Imm ssorry.." kekiyo said in a sad voice of defeat and regret "you shouldn't be so weak!…… i know your not like that!!!" he tured around and walked away leaving both naruto and kekiyo surprised. "are you sure he's always like that?" "yeah yeah don't mind him he doesn't care about anyone's feelings….. stupid!" naruto had a mad look on his face completely different than before it was actually pretty serious not layed back. "why would you do such a mean thing to our guest!!" Sasuke just stood there. "naruto you should really mind your own buissness."

"shut up!" naruto had hid fist balled up and was planning to hit sasuke as hard as he could "STOP!" kekiyo caught his fist as he was about to hit sasuke "DON'T HURT EACH OTHER CAUSE OF ME!!" kekiyo had quickly stood escape the grasp that she had with naruto and ran away only leaving he head band and piece of paper that was folded up. "idiot." sasuke left with great speed so that naruto wouldn'y catch him


End file.
